Christmas Spirits - 1st Draft
by AnimeJunkee
Summary: Zigfried has invited Yugi and his friends to spend the holidays at his mansion, but everyone is still recovering from the Pharaoh's departure. Will they be able to enjoy Christmas together as they remember their lost friend?
1. Chapter 1

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ © Kazuki Takahashi

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters_ © Studio Gallop / NAS

 **This work of fiction is for non-profit entertainment purposes only, and the characters all belong to their respective owners.**

 **If any of the original owners are against fanfiction that contain their creations, please let me know and I will remove this story from this and all sites.**

* * *

 **WARNING** **:** **This chapter contains . . .**

Violence: None

Language: None

Drugs: None

Nudity: None

Sexual Content: None

* * *

 **Edit Update: 10/19/2015**

 _Re-Uploaded_

* * *

"Are you forgetting anything?" Solomon Muto asked his grandson.

"I don't think so." Yugi looked through his knapsack once more and instinctively tried to place a hand on the Millennium Puzzle that always rested against his chest, only to find that it wasn't there. Of course it wasn't. It had been a few months since Atem left this world. But he still sometimes found himself searching for the Puzzle, thinking that he had merely misplaced it. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Grandpa?"

Mr. Muto shook his head. "You deserve some time off."

The thought of having a holiday sleepover with his friends without the world being in mortal danger did sound wonderful, and it wasn't like his grandfather was going to be spending Christmas alone. Arthur Hawkins was going to come over, and the two of them would probably stay up all night talking about old times over a card game. But Yugi couldn't help feeling guilty. As an apology for all the trouble he had caused, Zigfried von Schroeder had invited him and the others to spend Christmas at his mansion, while his grandfather would be cooped up in the game shop.

Mr. Muto placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Your friends will be arriving soon."

"Right." After giving his grandfather a hug, Yugi grabbed his knapsack and said goodbye as he left.

Outside was chilly, which made Yugi shiver as he waited for his ride, even though there was no snow on the ground or falling from the gray sky above him. It somehow made Yugi's loneliness worse and his memories of Atem flooded through his mind once more. All of the battles they had fought together. Those times when they had given each other courage and support. And Atem's back as he left the land of the living, never to return. Yugi bit his lip. He knew that he should be happy for him. Atem had finally remembered his past and had fulfilled his destiny. But Yugi had lost a dear friend that day, and they would never meet again. Or at least, not in this life.

Yugi looked at his watch before hopping from one foot to the other. Did he remember the time correctly? Or maybe the car that was going to pick him up had run into traffic. As he wondered if he should wait inside, a long pink limo came into view and stopped in front of him. Before it had come to a complete halt, the back door flew open and Joey poked his blond head out.

"Hey, Yug! Ready ta roll?"

Yugi nodded and his friends made room for him, which wasn't difficult. Even though there were already four people inside, there was still enough space for two or three more passengers. He sat next to Joey, who was next to Tristan, and he closed the door before the limo came back to life and made its way towards their destination.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi." Serenity, who was sitting across from him, said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet." Tristan pointed out, which was true. It was currently the morning before Christmas Eve.

"Who cares?" Tea said, placing one of her legs over the other. "It's close enough that we can say it. Right, Yugi?"

"Yeah." Yugi agreed halfheartedly.

Tea frowned and hung her head. "I miss him too."

There was a long silence, and for a moment it felt as if they were heading to a funeral instead of a Christmas party.

"I didn't know him that well." Serenity said, breaking the silence. "But I can tell that you all cared about him very much." She straightened up, placing her hands firmly on her lap. "And I'm sure he can see that, from where he is."

"I don't doubt that." Her brother said. "We've been gloomy enough for the whole world ta know."

That might have been a slight exaggeration, but not by much. They had all agreed to only remember the good memories of their friend and to not mourn his passing to the Afterlife, but it was a lot easier said than done.

"Where's Bakura and Duke?" Yugi asked.

"Duke said he would drive up there himself." Tristan explained. "And Bakura is . . . you know."

Out of all of them, Bakura was probably the most depressed about what had happened. It was obvious that he blamed himself for letting the other Bakura take over his body and cause so much trouble, and his friends reassuring him that it wasn't his fault didn't seem to help. He tried to hide his feelings behind a polite smile, but it was apparent that it was still troubling him.

"Will he come?" Yugi asked.

"He said he would."

Tea leaned forward. "Who else will be there? Kaiba said he wouldn't, right?"

"Yeah." Joey crossed his arms over his chest. "Thank goodness for that."

Yugi smiled. It looked like their one sided rivalry was still ongoing. "Marik will be there." He said, remembering the letter he had gotten from their friend in Egypt.

"Really?" Tea glared at Joey. "You're not going to complain about him coming, are you?"

"'Course not." He replied. "I forgave him a long time ago."

"That's good to hear." She said with a relieved sigh.

"Of course he forgave him." Serenity smiled brightly. "My brother is the nicest person ever."

"I sure am!"

Tea cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Just like old times." Tristan said aloud to himself. Moments like this were now few and far between.

Yugi looked out the car window as they traveled to the airport, where they would board Zigfried's private jet. It felt strange. In the past, he only got special treatment like this from people who wanted to duel him. It made him apprehensive. Was Zigfried secretly plotting something? Yugi shook his head. After everything that had happened - no, sometime before their journey with the Pharaoh had come to a close - he discovered that he didn't trust others as much as he used to. He had been fooled so many times and he didn't want it to happen again. But if he had been suspicious of everyone when his adventure had first began, he wouldn't have made so many friends. It was hard to believe that he used to be alone. Now he always had someone by his side. Friends that would stand by him through thick and thin. If he was grateful for anything, it was that.

When the limo came to a stop, they all stepped out and Tea gasped. "Yugi!"

"What is it?" Yugi quickly looked over his shoulder, expecting someone with a knife to be standing there.

"You're . . . When did you get so tall?"

"Huh?"

"She's right!" Joey stood next to him to measure his height. "You're almost as tall as I am now."

After they had returned home from Egypt, they were all inspired to take their lives into their own hands and chase after their dreams, before something else happened to delay them. Tea had kept a busy schedule, getting dancing lessons whenever she could. Joey was spending most of his time with his sister and mother, and he was also trying to help his father get his act together, which was proving to be more difficult than he had originally thought. And Tristan had packed a bag and traveled around Japan. He had only returned to Domino City a few days ago, and that was only because one of Zigfried's men had somehow found Tristan and handed him the invitation. So none of them had been around to witness Yugi's growth spurt.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Tristan said.

Joey slapped his friend's back. "Congratulations, man!"

"Uh, thanks."

Tea smiled. "You kind of look like him now."

Before Yugi could reply, one of Zigfried's employees walked over to them and bowed slightly. "Your flight is ready for departure."

"Let's go, guys." Tea said as she grabbed the handle of her carry-on luggage, heading towards the private jet, which was almost the exact same color as the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING** **:** **This chapter contains . . .**

Violence: None

Language: None

Drugs: None

Nudity: None

Sexual Content: None

* * *

 **Edit Update: 10/29/2015**

 _Re-Uploaded_

* * *

As he readjusted the straps on his backpack, Marik felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It had been quite obvious from her expression that Ishizu was troubled that her little brother wanted to travel back to Domino City alone. They had just begun their life as a real family, and yet he had pushed his siblings aside. He couldn't explain his strange behavior. It would only make them worry about him, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause them more pain. He had created enough misery already.

"Yoohoo!" A blond woman wearing a rather revealing corset and a mini skirt ran across the airport, making all of the men stop and stare, until she came to a stop in front of the sullen Egyptian. "Remember me?"

Marik took a step back. She was standing a bit too close for comfort. "Mai, right?"

"That's me." She gave him a wink before wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "I'm the one who was sent here to pick you up. But enough chitchat." Her smile disappeared as she shoved him forward. "Let's get going already. We don't want to miss the party, after all."

Before he knew it, Marik found himself in a convertible with Mai, who placed one hand on the wheel and drove at high speed with the ease of an experienced race car driver. As the wind whipped his hair back, he wished he was driving to the mansion on his motorcycle, but instead he had let Yugi talk him into being picked up at the airport by a woman he barely knew. And her large chest only made him sink into his seat as he tried his best to ignore it. He missed his motorbike. The feel of the engine's roar. The terrain under its wheels. The smell of the exhaust. And only his private thoughts to keep him company.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced." Mai pointed out.

"No, we haven't." Marik said as he watched the scenery pass them by in a blur of buildings and trees.

"Although I did get to know your other self a bit too well."

Marik remained silent. His dark self had almost killed her, and that wasn't something that he was proud of or wanted to casually talk about like one would about the weather.

"To tell you the truth," Mai continued, "I was hoping that you weren't just a slightly tamer version of him."

He glared at Mai with a mixture of dread and anger as he clenched his fist. In the past, he would have probably killed her, and he could feel the temptation to do just that.

Mai saw his expression and smiled as she rubbed the top of his head with her free hand. "Don't worry. You'll be happy to know that I can't see the resemblance."

"Where is this Christmas party we're going to?" Marik asked, trying to change the subject as he wished that she would stop tousling his hair.

"It's taking place at some rich boy's mansion." She paused for a moment. "If I play my cards right, I might end up living in the lap of luxury. Although I did hear that he's around Kaiba's age. If that's the case, he's too young for me."

"Can you please stop?" Marik was referring to her hand still resting on his blond head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She began rubbing him more vigorously as she scowled at him. "Don't you appreciate being touched by a beautiful woman like me? I know a man who would give his right arm to-"

"Watch the road!"

While her eyes had been on Marik, the car had gone into the wrong lane, where a truck was plowing through. But it didn't faze Mai, who simply turned the wheel, making the convertible go back onto the right side of the road a split second before the truck whizzed past them. Marik sunk even further into his seat, wishing more than ever that he had been going to the party alone.

"That was fun." Mai said, making Marik question her sanity, before she glanced his way, flashing him a grin. "Have you ever been with a girl?"

"Why would you ask me that?" He had half a mind to get out and walk the rest of the way.

"I didn't think so." She winked. "Yugi told me all about you, and there aren't many dating opportunities inside of a tomb." When she saw that he was trying to ignore her, she went on. "Maybe when we get to the party, I can hook you up with someone." Her eyebrows lowered. "But don't you even think about approaching Serenity."

"Because you think I'll try to kill her?" For a few seconds there was a thick silence as he waited for her to admit that she was afraid of him. That all of them were.

"Of course not!" Mai exclaimed, as if she thought that what he had just said was the stupidest thing she had ever heard in her life. "That poor girl already has two lover boys chasing after her. Three men would just be a headache. And I don't think you're her type." She looked at him again and smirked. "You are kinda cute, though. If you were older and a bit richer, I'd think you were quite a catch."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

Mai turned her head slightly towards Marik. She had to admit, even though he was just a teenager, there was something intimidating about him. A darkness in his lavender eyes that told you he probably wouldn't care if you dropped dead at his feet, and that he was probably responsible for it. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She admitted as she looked away. "But I've also done things I'm not proud of that have hurt people to get something I want. Nothing as bad as you, of course." She laughed, which made Marik glare at her in response before she waved a dismissive hand at him. "Don't be so serious. My point is that all of us have done things that we regret. Even Yugi has."

Marik highly doubted that. Yugi was an all around good kid who hadn't even been willing to let his friend die to save himself.

Mai turned on the radio, putting it on full blast before she continued, shouting to be heard over the music. "Just put the past behind you and enjoy life! You'll be happier that way!"

Marik opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. There was no point in telling her that he didn't deserve happiness. It was true that Yugi and his friends had forgiven him, and he was glad that Ishizu, Odion, and himself were now living as a family, but he was still plagued with his old sins. After all, his dark half was born from his own hatred. His other self was gone now, but that didn't mean that there was no longer any evil inside of him.

"Stop moping!" Mai said as she grabbed Marik's cheek and pulled before letting go, allowing it to snap back into place. "I'm trying to have fun in here and you're ruining the mood. Do you even know how to have fun?"

Marik rubbed his sore cheek and didn't answer.

"When we get to that party, I'm going to show you a good time. And I'll make you smile even if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Important News

As you've probably already seen, this fanfic is a mess. But of course, all 1st drafts are.

And that's why I'm going to start only uploading chapters when they're at least 90% done, which means that there aren't going to be any new chapters for a while. And all of the currently uploaded chapters will be replaced once their newer counterparts are written.

I am sorry that you guys have to wait even more, but by doing this you will be getting a better story. I will be outlining the entire fanfic, carefully watching _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ to make sure I write the characters accurately, and I will upload the chapters when I can post them on a weekly - if not daily - basis.

Thank you for your patience. I will try my hardest to write a story that is worth reading.

God bless.


	4. News

I had originally planned to replace the current chapters with updated versions, but I now know that that was a stupid idea. Not only will it be confusing for me, but it will also be confusing for a lot of you guys. So instead, I am going to be deleting this story once the final draft for it is finished so that I can post the new version in its place.

I know this sucks, but it'll end with things being a lot more organized.


End file.
